


Together We Are Strong

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trigger Warning: Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in our arms...a lifetime in our hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Are Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the twins_x_ratch community October 2011 challenge.  
> (http://twins-x-ratch.livejournal.com)
> 
> Prompt: Together We Are Strong

Ratchet stared down at the small grey frame laying on the medical berth. His servos itched to hold the body close, but he knew it would only make things worse. 

How had he not seen the signs? He was a medic for Primus' sake! A fragging CMO, deemed the best medic alive and yet he had failed to-

"Ratch'?" 

The medic's optics offlined at the pain in that voice, his servos clenched into fists, willing the trembling of his frame to simply _stop_. He had no right to be upset, to feel any hurt; it had all been his fault!

"Ratchet!"

Strong black arms surrounded him from behind, yet he remained still, ignoring the warmth the chassis flushed against his back radiated. He ignored the calls through their bond, the pleading, the crying, the soothing words. He ignored them, because he didn't deserve anything. 

"Ratchet stop!" Was sobbed into his neck, the frame behind him joining in his tremors. 

"Please Ratch' don't do this to yourself. You couldn't have known, it wasn't your fault! You don't deserve this pain." 

_'Yes I do'_. He thought numbly, but it was heard, and was answered by identical keens.

He was suddenly turned around, servos grasping at his faceplates. "Look at me!"

Slowly, the medic onlined his optics, staring into the distraught face-plates of one of his bondmates. 

"This, was _not_ your fault!"

"How can you say that?" Ratchet asked softly, optics shinning with optic fluid. "How can you not blame me for losing our sparkling!?" It was a demand for them to be angry at him, a plea for their forgiveness, a need to be told otherwise. 

And that was just it, what no one had wanted to acknowledge, the pain too fresh; the death of their sparkling, minutes away from being brought into the world. 

Sidesipwed clenched his optics shut, willing the optic fluid not to fall. He and Sunny were hurting, yes. But nothing could compare to the pain Ratchet was going through. He had been the carrier, he had nurtured and felt their sparkling grow, and when the time for the emergence came, he had felt how the sparkling slipped away. 

"It wasn't your fault." Sideswipe repeated, searching for a way to lessen the pain in all their sparks. "These things just happen Ratch'." 

But the medic would have none of it. He turned back to the small body. Their sparkling's faceplates seeming peaceful, almost as if he were in recharge. First Aid and Wheeljack had been the ones to extract the dead frame from him, both crying openly, not knowing what went wrong. 

Everything had been going fine, the frame had been thriving with life, emotions running freely over the bond carrier and sparkling shared. The small spark ready to meet the world, his creators, to live. 

That joy, that happiness and hope… it had suddenly vanished, replaced with the most crippling pain, the sparkling crying out in distress and fear. Everything had stared going wrong, monitors screaming, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe yelling and crying alongside a wailing Ratchet. 

Then silence, the bond with their sparkling severed. 

Forever. 

The medic reached out a servo, gently touching the sparkling's face-plates, staring at optics that they would now never see onlined, full of curiosity and innocence, that would never experience the beauty of the world. He grasped a small servo, tiny fingers looking so fragile. 

"Ratch'." A second pair of arms joined the black ones around his waist, pulling him back into two warm chassis. 

"It's okay. It'll be okay."  Sunstreaker whispered into his audios. 

Would it? Could they go on? 

"We'll get through this." Sideswipe said.

"Together." Added the yellow twin, burying his face-plates into the crying medic's neck. 

Shaking, Ratchet placed his servos on the arms surrounding him, his grip almost desperate. He would blame himself for a long time, and for the moment he didn't believe he would ever truly heal, but for now, he would lean on the strength of his bondmates, steal from them the will to go on.

The three stood for what seemed like cycles, mourning what they had lost, finding comfort in each other. 

They would get through this. 

Because together, they were strong. 


End file.
